


Fangirls

by RonRos47



Category: Alex and Maggie - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: One-shot. Kara is given 4 tickets to the National City Comic Con. She invites Alex and Maggie though Maggie isn't one for fandoms and finds it all amusing. She especially finds it cute when Alex gets into it. Will Maggie have a change of heart when it's all over?





	Fangirls

**Author's Note:**

> originally published June 2017

"Can you believe we actually got tickets," Kara asked as she stood in line dressed as the Pink Ranger from the original 1990's Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers that Winn had designed himself. Winn stood beside her dressed as Marty McFly. He'd even designed his own hover board that worked.  
"Actually, I can," said Winn, "Since you're Ms. Grant's favorite. You so owe her."  
"It's worth it."  
"Hell yeah it is," Winn said feeling just as excited.  
Maggie who was dressed as Princess Leia in the blue pants, army green shirts, and camoflouge poncho that Carrie Fisher wore in 'Return of the Jedi', looked up at her roguishly handsome girlfriend, Alex, who was dressed as Han Solo.  
"Remind me how we got wrangled into this," Maggie asked.  
Alex shook her head and smiled, "Kara can be very…persuasive."  
"And you owed me," said Kara, "Even though we're adults you still dragged me to that neurobiology conference three weeks ago."  
"You had fun."  
"They let you dissect a human brain with multiple tumors and you made me watch. What part of that was fun?"  
Alex just shook her head.  
"So what are we doing," asked Winn, "Are we sticking together, splitting up, what's the plan."  
"We'll split up," said Alex, "I don't think I need to hold your hand," she said to her sister.  
"But you love holding my hand," Kara said with a grin.  
"You're a big girl, Kara, I think you can manage. Besides you've got 'Back to the Future' here to keep you company."  
"Fine but there is a panel for the Power Rangers 2 movie and we are all meeting up for that."  
"Promise," said Alex.  
"Okay and I'll know if you guys leave. I can hear your heartbeats."  
"Geeze Kara, any louder?"  
"Relax it's too loud in here and everyone is paying attention to their own thing."  
"Just be careful."  
"I will."  
"I mean it."  
Kara went in and hugged her sister, the two placing kisses on each other's cheeks.  
"Have fun."  
"You too."  
Kara put on her helmet over her face head and glasses and she and Winn went their separate ways from Alex and Maggie.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where do you want to start," Alex asked.  
"Where ever you want, Danvers."  
Alex took Maggie by the hand and the two of them made their way into the crowd. All around them they were surrounded by people of all types in various costumes: Star Wars, various versions of Doctor Who, Harry Potter, people dressed as Superman and as Supergirl. There were even a few dressed up as Kara's friend the Flash from Earth-One from the time he had shown up in National City and helped Kara with Livewire and Banshee, costumes they also saw.  
"This is crazy," said Maggie, "People actually get into this kind of stuff?"  
"Isn't there anything you're passionate about?"  
"Yeah my job and you."  
"Sweet but I mean hobbies, fandoms, things like that?"  
"There's passion and then there's obsession."  
Maggie picked up a comic book and read the cover, 'Midnight Maiden' an original comic series by a local comic book creator and artist. A full moon was in the background and in the middle was a group of warriors but the one warrior that stood out the most, the one drawn the biggest so that the other warriors stood behind, was a warrior, clearly a woman by the roundness of her chest, in black armor with silver designed throughout it carrying a sword and cross bow.  
"All ready got a whole series written," said the creator.  
Maggie put it down and smiled, "Thanks."  
The couple passed vendors selling all types of memorabilia. There was a section of comic books and Alex couldn't help but pick up the comic 'The Adventures of Superman and Supergirl', the likeness was close to Kara and Clark but not quite. The box of comics had several number one issues along with others. Alex couldn't help but purchase two number one issues along with several other issues and even an action figure of Supergirl.  
"She's amazing," isn't she," said the vendor. "Saved my boy from a drowning incident some time back. Not sure how I can ever repay a kindness like that."  
"She's the best and I think the fact that your son is alive is enough thanks for her," Alex said to the man.  
"Sure hope so. Well enjoy."  
"I will, thanks," Alex said to him.  
When they walked away Maggie looked at the cover of one of the books.  
"You're not becoming a comic book nerd on me are you?"  
"What, I was curious."  
Maggie only shook her head and smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The couple spent about two hours walking, looking through vendor booths, seeing the lines that formed for various celebrity meet and greets. Come the afternoon Alex and Maggie met with Kara and Winn as planned, getting front row seats at the 'Power Rangers 2: Dragon Dagger' panel.  
Kara was in awe. The panel included two special guests: Haim Saban himself who had created the Power Rangers and Boo Boo Stewart who was playing Tommy Oliver aka the Green Ranger. When it came to the question and answer session Kara asked a few, pointing out that she wasn't just a fan but a reporter for CatCo magazine, one of the sponsors for the National City Comic Con. Haim was quick to comment that he loved Kara's Pink Ranger suit. She got flustered and it was Alex who had to remind her of her questions.  
After the panel ended the four of them headed out.  
"That was awesome," Kara said, "Can you believe Haim signed my helmpet?"  
"You know," said Maggie, "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before."  
"It's Power Rangers," Kara said as if those two words justified everything. "So do you two want to come over tonight," Kara asked Alex and Maggie, "We could order Chinese and watch Mighty Morphin' on Netflix.  
Maggie looked at Alex, glad their time at the Con was over but all ready having other ideas in mind.  
"Actually we're pretty beat," said Maggie, "so I think we're gonna call it a day."  
"Okay, Winn?"  
"Fine but we have to start with the 'Green with Evil' series. After seeing Boo Boo Stewart, I am so in the mood for old school Green Ranger."  
"Deal."  
"You two have a good night," Kara said to her sister and friend.  
"You too," said Maggie.  
"Love you," Kara added.  
"We love you too," Alex said to her.  
Kara hesitated for a moment, "And one more thing, thank you."  
Alex smiled at her young at heart sister, "You're welcome but now we're even."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Admit it you had fun," Alex said to Maggie as they walked into the apartment with pizza and beers.  
"I'll admit it was interesting."  
Alex laughed, "Okay I'll take that. You hungry?"  
"Actually I'm craving something else."  
Alex turned to look at her girlfriend and Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist as she got in close, their pelvis's just about touching.  
"I never got a chance to tell you earlier but this whole Han Solo thing you've got going on, total turn on."  
"Really," Alex said with a sultry tone in her voice.  
"Mhm."  
"We'll I've always Princess Leia in my bedroom."  
The two smiled as their lips met for a moment and after what felt like a lifetime of its own, they pulled back.  
"I love you," Alex whispered.  
"I know," Maggie whispered back. She caught a look of surprise son her girlfriend's face, "I never said I didn't watch Star Wars."  
The two smiled again as their lips were drawn back to each other like a lightsaber to a hand drawn by the Force. Their hands moved to remove piece by piece of their cosplays. Then they made their way to the bed to continue the rest of their fantasy come true.


End file.
